Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and more particularly to a pneumatic tire for off-road having excellent mud terrain performance.
Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tires for off-road have been requested to obtain excellent mud terrain performance that offers a large traction on mud terrain as well as self-cleaning ability to remove mud from tread grooves during traveling. In order to improve mud terrain performance of tires, Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. H09-300915 discloses a pneumatic tire including a tread portion provided with a plurality of tread grooves to form a plurality of blocks.
Unfortunately, conventional pneumatic tires tend to be clogged with mud quickly during traveling and therefore may not maintain excellent mud performance for a long time.